Lories Week 2015
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Lories Week 2k15 entries! Bonus-Ink
1. Fluff

**Happy first day of the first ever Lories Week! Hope everyone enjoys and has fun on this joyous of weeks XD. Any info can be found on out blog loriesweek on tumblr. So come on by!**

**Prompt: Fluff**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The world was bright and calm with the fresh blanket of snow on the ground. The white powder making everything seem new and clean. At least those were Aries' thoughts as she materialized in the human realm, wearing a white wool coat over her usual attire.

She turned to her summoner with a small smile, "T-thank you so much, Miss Luc-Eeeep!" A wet smack was heard as a snowball hit the back of her neck.

"NATSU!" Lucy screeched as Aries touched where the snow had hit, still stunned from the impact.

"Sorry, Luce!"

"Yeah! We were aiming for you not Miss Fluffy!"

Lucy seethed, "Why you! I'll be right back Aries."

The Ram nodded and bent down to retrieve her dropped hat as her master stormed off to punish her teammates. However she was beaten to it after a brief flash of light by a familiar hand.

"Allow me."

And then she was being helped up and her hat was being tucked around her horns.

"T-Thank you, Leo." She said, tucking her blushing face into her scarf.

Loke smiled down as her, "Not a problem. Now then-"

"Eeep!"

He was broken off by another snowball hitting the pinked haired spirit.

"NATSU!"

"Sorry! I was aiming for Loke, I swear!"

The Zodiac leader glowered at the Fire Mage before helping brush the snow from Aries' neck before it melted. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

Aries mutely nodded as she watched Loke march over to where the Dragon Slayer was, intent to bury him in the snow burning in his eyes. She then giggled lightly as she watched the snowball fight before turning back to the untouched snow side of guild.

Loke soon returned, having enacted his revenge on Natsu, brushing snow of his hands, "Now then, as I was trying to say earlier, what do you say to a tour of Magnolia?"

"A-alright." She answered, linking her arm with his offered arm, "Oh! B-but Miss Lucy! What if-" She was cut off by the sudden feel of Regulas entering her veins and strengthening her own magic.

Loke smirked, "Lucy will be fine."

Aries sighed lightly before cuddling closer to the lion, wrapping her other arm around his, allowing him to guide her to the guilds gate.

"Have fun!" Lucy shouted after them.

"Do not catch any colds!" Came from Virgo who popped out of the ground.

Aries and Loke couldn't help but laugh as the cried of various guild members falling into the pit-traps.

~*FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT*~

Sometime later the two were returning to the guild, laughing lightly at old memories, when it before to snow once more. A soft 'Oh' escaped Aries as she gazed at the falling flakes, a gloved hand reaching up to catch some. It had been so long since she had gotten to enjoy a snow fall.

Loke watched her with a soft expression as a smile bloomed on her face, once again forever grateful to Lucy for saving them.

"Isn't it beautiful, Leo?" She asked, awe evident in her voice.

He smiled and cupped her cheek, "You sure are~"

Aries' already pink cheeks turned red as she blushed, causing Loke to chuckle before leaning down and kissing her deeply. A kiss Aries returned eagerly. They soon pulled apart, breath coming out in white puffs as they panted lightly.

"Come on," Loke said, kissing her forehead, "Let's go get some of Mira's hot chocolate."

"Okay~"

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**:3 Hope you enjoyed~ And hope you all enjoy the rest of the week!**


	2. Eclipse

**My almost late day 2 entry. **

**Prompt: Eclipse**

**Rating: T (for [hopefully] very implied things)**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

"Why, hello there, My King~" Came the voice of the golden horned ram before she seated herself on the lion's lap, grinning widely.

Leo glowered down at her, "What do you want, Aries?"

"What?" She asked, feigning innocence as she wiggled around, "I can't come see how our _esteemed _leader is doing?"

"Get off me, Woman."

Aries blinked up at him, "But why? I thought you like me in your lap."

Another growl escaped him, "Ram-"

"You know…" She said, cutting him off, "You should think about wearing something else from time to time. It must get awfully _hot_ in all that armor…and it's not the most comfortable to sit on…"

"Then get off and tell me what it is you want, _Ram_."

Aries huffed and left his lap, "I merely thought you may want to _celebrate_ our recent victory with getting the orb but," She flipped her long pink over her shoulder, giving him a glimpse of her neck, "I guess not."

The Lion watched her sashay away, hips swaying in a poor attempt to gain his attention and yet he stood.

"You know very well I-"

"Don't like woman. I know." She said, turning around with her hands on her hips, "And yet…You and I have had fun in my cruiser before~"

Aries watched Leo glare at her with a smirk on her face, she loved riling him up, and as he opened his mouth to reply she spoke again, "But, if you don't want to…fine." She swayed closer and traced a hand over his armor as she walked by, "I'll just go find _another track_ to go learn."

For whatever unknown reason to Leo, he did not like the sound of that and he spun around quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her close, growling out, "_You are mine!"_ before sealing his lips over hers.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Roughly an hour later found the two adjusting their clothes as Aries sat in the seat of her cruiser.

"You know…For someone who 'hates' woman, you sure know how to pleasure one~" She smirked as she untangled her hair from a golden earring.

A low growl came from the lion as he adjusted his gauntlets, "Do not insult me."

Aries laughed, "Who said it was insult?"

The king of the Zodiac scowled at the ram before going over to her and tugging her close, "Not a word to this to the others."

"Oh, of course, My King." She smirked before leaning in and kissing him deeply before he could pull away. She pulled away slowly, licking her lips and giving a wink, "Just as long as we can do this again sometime~"

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**So hoped you enjoyed. This gave me trouble and originally it really was gonna be smut but it didn't work out that way. A little headcanon I have is that somewhere deep, deep down in their subconsciousnesses they do have some slight remembrance of their feelings for each other, hense why Loke can't resist her XD. See you on day 3! **


	3. Protect

**Day 3! Hope you're having fun! Also I think I like using Rain as a setting for these two XD**

**Prompt: Protect **

**Setting: High School AU**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Heavy rain fell from the heavens, drenching anything in its path, including one hunched figure. Said figure bent farther into herself as she sobbed, uncaring of the relentless rain.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She hadn't done anything to warrant their attention and yet they still picked on her. Fresh tears ran down her face as she remembered their cruel words and threats. If only she wasn't so shy and meek maybe then they'd stop, of course Aries knew that wasn't the case. Karen and Angel would always torment her.

So lost in her misery the pinked haired girl didn't notice someone walking up to her until suddenly the rain wasn't hitting her anymore. Sniffing in surprise she looked up to her best friend holding an umbrella and smiling sympathetically down at her.

"Leo!" She gasped."

"Hey." The auburn haired young man greeted, sitting beside her on the wet bench, "You okay?"

Aries sniffed again, "I-I should be a-asking you t-the same thing…What h-happened?" She asked touching his bruised cheek, causing him to wince and she to blurt out an apology.

"It's nothing. Though Midnight sure can punch…"

"I-I'm sorry!" Aries squeaked.

"What for?"

"Y-you got i-into a f-fight because o-of me…" She just knew that the reason he was so beaten up.

Loke smiled fondly at her before reaching over and lifting her head to look at him, thumb absently brushing away fresh tears, "Hey…It's fine. A few scrapes are worth it. They won't bother you again."

The pinked haired sophomore sniffed, "H-how do you k-know?" They always found a way to mess with her.

He smiled at her, "Because I said I'd protect you, remember?"

"T-that was years ago…"

"And I meant it then and I mean it now. I'll find a way to keep you safe. You may have to change around a few of your classes, but I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Another sniff came from Aries as she wiped another round of tears from her eyes, "O-okay…Sorry…"

Loke adjusted the umbrella above them before tugging her close, "Don't be. I care for you, Aries, you know that. I just want you to be safe."

Aries nodded, face now buried in his shoulder as she tried to sniffle more tears.

"Now no more crying. You know I hate it when you do."

"O-okay…" She sniffed, looking up at him while wiping her face again, "S-sorry." She then gave him small smile.

The junior smile back before gently kissing her wet bangs, "That's my girl. Come on…Let's get to my place. I'm sure Virgo's got some clothes you could change into. Don't want you catching a cold."

Aries just nodded as they got off the bench, snuggling closer to what heat he produced. Loke tightened his arm around her waist as they walked off, the umbrella perfectly protecting the two from the rain.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Ending's cheesy! Forgive me! XD Hope you enjoyed~**


	4. Date

**Day 4! Set during the Edolas arc because my BFF and I are positive it was Aries who Loke was taking on a date when Virgo came to help XD**

**Prompt: Date**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

"Are you sure this okay? W-what if Miss Lucy n-needs you? W-we could always-"

Loke gently placed a finger on Aries' mouth, smiling fondly at her, "It'll be okay, Aries. I asked Virgo to go in my place if Lucy calls. I promised we'd go out today and we're going to, okay?"

"O-okay, s-sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Loke said, gently pecking her forehead, causing her to squeak and blush.

"S-sor-…R-right."

The Lion chuckled lightly as he twined their arms together, "Now then, shall we go?"

"W-where are we going?"

He flashed her a smirk, "You'll see~"

Aries sighed as she shook her head, he did love to surprise her.

They then took their time walking, the stars of the Celestial World twinkling overhead. Aries sighed happily, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked. Loke glanced over and gently nuzzled the top of her head, causing her to giggle. After sometime Loke suddenly stopped walking and stepped behind his pink haired companion.

"Leo?" She asked as he covered her eyes with his hands.

"Do you trust me?" He asked close to her ear.

"Of course." Always.

"Then just walk. I'll let you know if you need to turn and when to stop."

The Ram nodded, confused but willing to go along with his scheme. They then continued to go along the path, slightly slower than before, Aries blindly guiding Loke as he spoke directions into her ear, causing slight shivers to go along her spine.

"Okay, you can stop now."

"W-where are we?"

Instead of answering, Loke smirked and leaned down, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder blade.

"Leo!" She squealed, blush alighting her cheeks.

The Zodiac leader chuckled as he removed his hands, "Surprise~" He said in her ear.

Aries blinked, still trying to will her blush away before gasping. Before them sat a table, perfect sized and set for two with tea and snacks.

"I thought you might enjoy something simple."

She smiled brightly, "It perfect~ Thank you~" She then kissed his cheek.

Loke then bowed and took her hand, "Then, come with me, Milady."

Aries blushed and giggled as he led her over and took her seat out for her, pushing her back to the table once she was seated. He then poured them both a cup of tea before taking his own seat. Once settled they both fell into conversation, from general going on's to the latest gossip of the Spirit World. The only interruption they had was when that familiar bell like sound chimed, signaling that Loke was being summoned. Aries tried to say it was okay for him to go help but he refused saying he knew Virgo had it covered. Once they had their fill of food and drink, Loke got up and offered his hand to Aries.

"Shall we dance?"

She blushed lightly and nodded, laying her hand in his before he pulled her up. He spun her once before they began to just sway gently, Loke holding her close.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, placing his forehead on hers.

"Mm-hmm~ Thank you~"

He grinned, "Anytime." He then leaned in and kissed her softly.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**This gave me some trouble but I got it done! Let's hope tomorrows prompt comes easier.**


	5. Stubborn

**Day 5 and I can't believe I've gotten this many entries done XD I really thought I wouldn't be able to cause my muses didn't want to talk but I have and I'm happy! This little entry goes my random headcanon that Tipsy!Aries is bolder than usual.**

**Prompt: Stubborn**

**Rated: T**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

"You, Miss, are drunk."

"Nu-uh!" Chirped the pinked haired spirit, "I'm tipsy."

"You're drunk."

"No~"

"Yes."

"Nope~!"

"Yep."

"Nu-uh~!" Aries hiccupped slightly, "I'm tipsy."

Loke shook his head, unable to stop chuckling as Aries. She was too amusing when drunk. How they came to drinking on his offices floor neither could remember but now they were both intoxicated.

He leaned close, his rum scented breath wafting over his face, "You are drunk. Stop being so stubborn and admit it."

Aries leaned back slightly and shook her head, hair flying around her head, "I am not! You need to stop being stubborn about me being drunk!"

Loke leaned in again, causing her to lean back even more, "Then prove it. Prove you're not drunk."

Aries blinked at him for a moment, his challenge slowly registering in her muddled mind before a rather mischievous smile made it to her face. "Okay~" She then lunged at him, pushing him flat on the floor as she kissed him.

The lion blinked for a moment at the sudden assault before kissing her back, making her whimper slightly as his hands moved up her back. The ram eventually moved away, gently tugging his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Ha!"

"H-how does that prove you're not drunk?" Loke asked, panting slightly.

Aries smirked before proclaiming proudly, "Because I wouldn't have done that if I was drunk!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because…" She then rotated her hips slightly against his, causing him to groan lightly, "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"That so?"

"Yep~" Aries moved her hips again, causing another groan to escape him, "Wanna admit that I'm tipsy?"

Loke shook his head, hands clutching lightly at her hips, "I-I still think you're more drunk than tipsy."

Aries tsked lightly at him, "Still being stubborn, huh?" She then leaned in close to his ear, "Guess I'll just have to try harder to get you to admit it~"

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

His answer was her to start sucking lightly on his neck as her hands slowly started to undo his shirt.

"You're gonna seduce me?"

Aries giggled as she leaned up, hip rotating against his once more, "I already am, Leo~"

"You think that'll work?" He couldn't help but smirk up at her.

"Yep~ Cause guess what?"

"What?"

She leaned in close, "I'm the only one that can make you _completely undone~_"

She then kissed him and proceeded to do so.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Ending's not the best, I know and no, no smut this time either. Sorry, the muses have to be in just the right spot for that and they just weren't this time. (I also didn't want to get too away from the prompt which admittedly I didn't have any idea for besides this and it wouldn't leave me alone so…yeah. Bold!Aries is fun to write! Hope you enjoyed~ **


	6. Laughter

**Day 6! Just tomorrow's prompt and the bonus and I'll be done! I really honestly thought I wouldn't write for all of these (I tried to but the muses did not want to during the **_**3 months**_** time I had before this week XD) Anyway this is a sequel to Day 3 so more AU.**

**Prompt: Laughter**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Rain crashed down outside the moderately sized home, coming down harder than it had all day. However inside it was dry and warm, which boded well for the two occupants that had been in the bad weather.

"T-thank you for l-lending me the dry clothes, Virgo," Aries said as she buttoned up the white shirt before glancing over her shoulder at the other girl.

"It is no problem," Virgo answered from beneath the bathroom sink, "Anything for Big Brother's girlfriend."

The made Aries sputter and blush, "G-g-girl- W-we're- I- It's not-!"

The stoic girl was out from digging for the first aid kit quickly, a cell phone suddenly in her hand, "Did you two break up? Is that why those other girls were picking on you? Do I need to call Aquarius so that we may punish Big Brother?"

"No, No, No!" Aries cried, reaching out to stop Virgo from calling Aquarius, "We-…We've never…He…" She hid down in the collar of the still dryer warm shirt, "H-he hasn't asked me to be…h-his…_g-girlfriend!"_

Virgo blinked blue eyes at the shy girl before nodding, "Very well. I shall tell him to ask you then."

"No! Y-you don't have to…I-I w-want him t-to ask on h-his own…"

"As you wish."

She then bent down to continue looking for the first aid kit as a knock came to the door.

"Are you decent?" Loke asked, opening the anyway with his eyes covered.

"Why do you come in as you're asking? You should wait for an answer, Big Brother," Virgo scolded as she came up, kit in hand,

"But my eyes are covered!"

"Covered or not."

Aries couldn't help but giggle at the siblings antics.

"Ah, judging by that giggle I take you're alright, Aries?"

"Y-yes. You can look, Leo."

Loke peeked out of fingers first, electing another soft giggle from his best friend before uncovering his eyes and smiling at her, "I called Capricorn. Let him know where you were."

"T-thank you…"

Virgo suddenly placed the first aid kit in Aries' hands, "You need to be treated, Big Brother. Aries can handle that while I go make some hot chocolate for you two."

"I don't need to treated, Virgo. It's just a couple of scrapes."

"Nonsense. You. Treated. Now." She then left the bathroom.

"R-right…well..um…" Aries mumbled, fidgeting with the kit, "S-she's right. T-those could get infected. Sit. S-sorry! S-sit, p-please…"

Loke chuckled, "Yes, Nurse Aries~"

The shy girl blushed at the comment but placed the box on the sink to look for the disinfectant, "T-thank you a-again f-for doing what you did.."

The popular boy smiled at her, "I told you, I always would protect you."

"I-I know…Still thank you."

Loke grabbed her hand before she could begin treating his injuries and kissed the back of it, "Anytime."

Aries instantly blushed and sputtered, a few apologies spilling froth as she tried to regain her heartbeat. Loke merely chuckled at her reaction.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

A few minutes later once Loke had been treated, they made their way to the kitchen, Aries still fighting down her blush, to find Virgo spraying some whip cream on two mugs.

"Here you two are," She said, placing them on the table.

"Thanks, Sis." Said Loke, patting her on the head.

"Not a problem."

"A-aren't you going to have any?" Aries asked, blowing lightly on hers.

The other pink haired girl shook her head, "No, I have paper to write, see you both later."

And then they were alone once more. Loke sipped at his drink watching Aries do the same and link some cream from her lips.

Clearing his throat just a bit too loudly he spoke up, Lets go to my room."

Aries let out a surprised squeak, "O-okay…" and followed him.

They soon settled on his bed, the pouring rain the only sound between them as they sipped the hot chocolate. Aries soon sighed softly, starting into her drink, thoughts going back to earlier that day. Loke noticed the look and frowned. She was thinking about what those girls did again, he just knew it. So he quickly came up with a plan to get his cheerful best friend back.

Setting his mug aside, he turned to her, "You're thinking about they did again."

"W-what? N-no…I…" Was she that easy to read?

"You are. So I'll just have to make you stop." He then grabbed her mug and placed it aside.

"H-hey!" Aries cried, reaching for the mug.

"And you know how I'm going to do that?"

"H-how?" It was never a good thing when used that tone.

The auburn haired boy turned to her with a positively evil smirk, holding his hands up, fingers wiggling.

"Don't you dare!" Aries cried, leaning away from him.

"Oh~ I think I will~" Loke then tackled her, instantly tickling her sides.

"N-No! S-stop it! L-Leo!" Aries laughed, trying and failing to get away from him.

Loke couldn't help but laugh along, enjoying the sound of her tinkling laugh. He ruthlessly attacked her sides, getting all her ticklish spots despite her trying to wiggle away.

"C-come on! L-Leo! S-Sto-o-op!"

"Promise to stop thinking about happened?"

"Y-yes! J-Just Ple-e-ease! Sto-o-o-op!"

He did so, allowing her to catch her breath as leaned over her. Loke smiled down at her, enjoying seeing her face flushed from laughter and trying to rein in her giggles.

"You look nice in my shirt."

"Eh?!" Aries' face was instantly red before she covered it with her hands, "V-Virgo! S-she- S-sorry!"

Loke chuckled, "It's fine. Probably did it on purpose."

Aries just tried to sink lower into the mattress, too embarrassed to speak.

"Aries, look at me."

She shyly peeked out from behind her hands to see him giving her that fond smile of his.

"Come on. Move your hands. It's okay."

She did so slowly, face still red, "S-sorry."

Loke shook his head, "Don't be." He then leaned down and kissed her.

Aries squeaked, face flaming once more as he captured her lips, before tentatively reciprocating.

"W-wha-? I-I don't- W-why?" She sputtered when he pulled back.

He smiled softly at her, his own cheeks slightly pink, "I told you, I care about you."

"B-but-"

"And by 'care' I mean…I love you." He said, leaning his forehead against her.

"O-Oh…I-I..W-well…" She made a sound akin to a whimper but not and buried her face in his shoulder, "I-I l-love you too!"

Loke gently nuzzled the of her head, "Be my girlfriend then?"

"Y-yes."

He leaned back and gently tock her chin in his hand, lifting her face up for another kiss. And just as Aries sank into it something bounced off his head, causing him to pull back in confusion.

"Use protection." Came Virgo's voice from the doorway.

"Virgo!"

Aries just squeaked and hid her face in Loke's chest, unable to stop blushing but smiling and giggling softly as the siblings began to argue.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Longest yet! Hope you enjoyed! Virgo's hard to write DX hope I did alright with her. The week is almost over, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Just one last official prompt and the bonus to go!**


	7. Beach

**Day 7 and it's the last one of the first Lories Week! (For official prompts I still have the bonus to do.) And I figured since I trolled you all twice this week I'd give you all some proper smut. So here's some Pirate!Lories, set in the same universe as and after 'Stormy Seas'.**

**Prompt: Beach**

**Rated: M**

**Also I completely blame ImmortalPromise and N-a-d-h-i-e for this.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The sound of waves crashing against the shore filled the air. It was only broken by the sounds of gulls and other beach life scuttling about. Soon however it was interrupted by the sound of splashing. Two figures were making their way toward the shore though the surf, both soaked from the sea. The female marching ahead of her male companion.

"So we had a small ship wreak! The crew will find us soon enough!" The captain of the Regulas called to his navigator.

"You think that's why I'm angry?!" She shouted back, spinning around to face him.

Loke blinked as her, confused as to why her rare temper was making an appearance, "It's not?"

The pinked haired woman huffed, "No!"

"Then why-"

"Because you almost fell for that stupid mermaids spell!" She then spun and continued to march to shore.

Oh…right. "Aries!"

She stopped again, "I'm sorry, _Captain,_ but I will not be talking to you for a while."

Loke watched her go, adjusting his grip on the items in his hands before letting out a sigh. Well he'd have to fix this.

Making his way to the white sand, he dropped the pieces of their small cargo he had luckily saved. He watched Aries sit hard on the sand, crossing her arms and thoroughly ignoring him. Sighing the pirate captain internally cursed that mermaid to Davy Jones Locker for causing this mess. If they hadn't ran into her, he wouldn't have seemingly almost fell for her spell and when Aries had snapped him out of it said mermaid wouldn't have taken her anger out on them by capsizing their small boat and crushing it with a wave. Though they were lucky the siren hadn't done anything else to them and they had been able to catch their cargo. Now however Loke had to deal with very rarely angry navigator/lover.

He slowly approached her, stopping a few yards away in case she decided to throw any fruit at him, "Aries."

She didn't answer and just continued to squeeze water from her skirts.

"Please listen to me?"

Aries rolled her eyes, usually bight but dark with anger now, over to him before huffing and turning her head away, stubbornly ignoring him. Loke sighed and decided it might be best to leave her alone for the time being. She could be an awful little spitfire when mad. Making his way back to where dropped the items, he began to cut the ties on Virgo's requested canvas, hoping to dry it out before the crew found them. Once certain it wouldn't blow away and would dry evenly, he proceeded to squeeze the water from his clothes.

He glanced over at his navigator, hoping to catch some sign that she was starting to calm down, but sighed and fell back against the sand when he saw there wasn't any. A fierce pirate captain and here he was hoping for a sign his lover would forgive him. It was going to be a long while till they were found.

Letting loose another sigh, he decided to go scavenging for some fire wood, hoping by the time he returned, Aries would listen to him. Brushing sand off his back, Loke glanced once more at Aries, "I'm going to go look for fire wood. Feel free to join me." No answer once again.

Aries glanced over to make sure he was gone before sighing, "Stupid man…"

She grabbed the bag at her side and opened, making sure the fruit inside was alright before grabbing an apple. Taking a bite she continued to fume over how much of an idiot her captain could be sometimes. Then again this was her same best friend who didn't see she was in love with him for almost all their lives. Aries contemplated forgiving him as she watched the waves roll in before deciding to let him stew a little more, he deserved it after all for almost falling for that mermaid.

A little while later night had fallen and Loke was sitting on the now dry canvas, a fire burning brightly by him. He looked over at the pink haired woman, who was still ignoring him and sighed.

"Aries." No reaction, "Aries, please come over here. You could get sick sitting over there."

After a few moments of nothing, she coldly glanced over before sighing and walking over, sitting as far from him as she could in front of the fire. Sighing again at her stubbornness, Loke unsheathed his cutlass and jammed it into the craft by his side, startling Aries. Prying open the top his reached in a brought out a bottle of rum, needing a drink after all day. He twisted open the cork and took a long gulp, not noticing Aries watching him. Taking a deep breath once done taking his drink, he looked over at his companion who's gaze was once again averted.

"Aries…I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make it seem like I was falling for her spell."

Brown eyes blinked before she finally turned to him, "You think _that's_ why I'm mad? Because you were being a cad again? Poseidon, No! Leo…I'm upset because you really were falling under her spell, no matter what you might say you were! A-And then I…" She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to push back the tears forming as she clutched her skirts, "I really would have lost you…"

Loke blinked before chuckling softly, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Silly girl." He said into her hair, "You couldn't tell me this earlier?"

"No." She pouted before reaching over and grabbing the rum bottle, "Because sometimes, Captain, you can be a real dummy." She then took a deep drag from the bottle.

Loke chuckled again, "You're too cute when you're mad."

Aries rolled her eyes and huffed as she took another drink, "I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry." How they had somehow switched roles with him apologizing like she did, he'd never know, nor did he care, as long as she forgave him, "I'll be more careful next time if we ever run into another siren."

"You better…"

Chuckling, he squeezed her gently in a half hug before grabbing the rum from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" She cried, trying to reach for it.

"I refuse, Navigator! Share with your captain! Else I shall call mutiny!" He then drank some as he chuckled.

"Oh please." Aries scoffed, feeling just the tiniest buzz from the alcohol, before she grabbed it back, "You'd never call mutiny on me."

"Oh really?" Loke smirked.

"Yep~" She chirped, taking another swig before planting the bottle in the sand and pushing him down while straddling his hips, "And I think I'm gonna show you exactly why you shouldn't be falling for any sirens trap."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Uh-huh~" Aries then kissed him deeply, sighing as he kissed her back and his hands began to roam.

She pulled back, tugging lightly at his bottom lip before sitting down on his lap and rolling her hips lightly, electing a groan from him. Giggling, she did it again, feeling him grow hard beneath her, "Oh? Someone like that?" She loved being able to undo him.

He gave her a breathy chuckle and pulled her down, "Come here." And kissed her again.

Aries' hands roamed up his chest, fingers searching out the buttons of his shirt before she moved to suck at his neck, gaining another groan from him for her efforts. She rolled her hips again as the shirt fell open, "You wear too much."

"Heh," He suddenly flipped them, nipping at her neck gaining a gasp, "I could say the same about you."

His fingers made quick work of her own top, a hand slipping in to squeeze a breast. "Hmm? What's this? No bindings?" He tsked in her ear, "Such a naughty girl."

"Sh-Shush!" She gasped as he trailed kisses downward before capturing a nipple between his teeth.

"O-oh!" She moaned, arching into him as she clutched at his shoulders, "L-Leo!"

He released the rosy bud with a small pop before trailing kissed across her chest to the other as he brought a hand up to kneed the neglected mound. He smirked against her chest as she wiggled and whimpered beneath him, his other hand trailing under her skirt and up a leg, before gently brushing against her core.

"A-ah! L-Leo~!"

Loke reveled in the noises spilling from his lover's mouth, never able to get enough of them. Leaving her chest, he trailed kisses up her neck before kissing her deeply, tongue sweeping in to pull hers into a battle. Aries whimpered, arching up into him as he assaulted her mouth while still teasing her between her legs. Briefly regaining her senses as he pulled back, she reached down and cupped him, enjoying the sound of him groaning in her ear. He rocked against her hand, suddenly cursing their still clothed forms before pulling away and tugging at his belt.

Cheeks flushed, she giggled as he struggled to remove his trousers, "Eager much~?"

He blinked dark hazel eyes at her as she quoted him before growling and pushing her skirt up, "Looks a cheeky navigator wants to be punished."

She gasped as her bloomers were roughly removed and his tongue was lapping at her center. She moaned loudly, hands clutching at his hair and the canvas beneath her, head digging into the sand as she arched up into him.

"L-Leo! I-!" She cried out before he pulled away, causing her to whine, "Not fair!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, enjoying teasing her before he freed himself and leaned over her once more. She however stopped her captain before he could enter her, smirking up at him before flipping them over.

"I wanna be on top~" She said against his lips before lining herself up and slowly lowering down, causing both to moan.

Loke clutched at her hips as she pushed against his chest, moving up and down slowly. He helped move her, their pace slowly quickening. Moans tumbled from her lips as he pressed up inside her, hitting just the right spot with each push. He pulled her down for a kiss, swallowing her voice as they moved together.

She roughly pulled away with a cry, _"Ah! I-! Leo, I'm-!"_

He nibbled the shell of her ear, "Come on, Aries. Cum for me."

She gasped as he hit her sweet spot, "Oh! _Leo~!"_

A few more pushes and he joined in released, moaning her name. Once spent they fell back, chests heaving in the need for air. Loke nuzzled the top of her head as she buried her nose in his neck, humming lightly.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'll be careful next time. Love you~"

She giggled lightly, "It's okay, you're forgiven. Love you too~"

"I must say though…I certainly enjoyed you being bold for a change." He smirked at her.

A light blush covered her cheeks, "Oh..um…heehee, well…"

"You should do it more often~" He said, leaning over and pushing her to the side, kissing her as she giggled.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The morning sun shined down on the two, sleeping contently in each other's arms, as the smoke from the dead fire spiraling into the air before a wave a water came crashing down on them. Both sputtered and coughed as they sat up, confused to sudden wake up call.

"About time you woke up!" Came the harsh voice of a very familiar crew member.

They looked over to find Aquarius floating in the ocean, tail lashing as she frowned at them. Aries squeaked once she realized they were still indecent and held her top closed as she buried her face in Loke's shoulder, face heating up. Loke merely sighed.

"Hello to you too, Aquarius."

Angry blue eyes rolled, "Yeah, yeah. Better get dressed, Captain. Taurus is rowing the dingy over." She then flipped into the surf and made her way to their ship in the distance, passing the dingy that was quickly approaching.

Sighing, Loke kissed the top of Aries' head, "Looks like the crew found us. Our break's over."

"T-this wasn't a break!" She stuttered.

He laughed, "Maybe not but it ended well~"

"Captain!" Aries admonished, weakly hitting his chest as he continued to laugh.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Not my best, I'll admit it (the muses didn't want to focus) but I did it! I finished my first week Lories week! Though do stay tuned as I will most likely be writing for the bonus prompt as well in a few days. I hope you enjoyed this week and if haven't please check out our other entries over on tumblr. Just type in loriesweek. Tumblr. Com (no spaces). Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go lay down /**

**Also to my guest reviewer, if you're the same one who reviewed 'Stormy Seas' I hope this suffices as that will not be getting another chapter since it's a oneshot. However I will at some point being writing other fics in the same universe, the muses just have to be right place for it. c:**


	8. Ink

**And here is the bonus prompt! I couldn't help it and had to write a cute short thing today, even though I was gonna take a break for a day XD. I hope you enjoy.**

**Bonus Prompt: Ink**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Aries hummed lightly as she ran a finger lightly over the outline of Loke's guild emblem, forever amazed by it. She honestly wasn't even sure why it fascinated her so, but just catching a glimpse of the green shaped ink was enough to get her attention.

A deep sigh escaped the lion beside her, face half buried in a pillow, "You know…as nice as that is, what happened to that full massage?"

"S-sorry!" Aries squeaked, cheeks tinting pink, "You know I just…I like your guild mark."

"Who knew my sweet little ram was turned on by tattoos," Loke chuckled.

Her blushed deepened, "N-No, I'm not-! I just…Oh…."

The lion laughed and brought an arm up to pulled her down next to him, causing her to giggle lightly as he nuzzled her head, "You're too cute, Aries~"

"Is that a bad thing~?" She asked, a playful lilt to her voice.

He leaned over, smirking widely, "Not at all." He then leaned over and kissed the giggling girl.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Short and sweet and to the point. Headcanon: Aries really likes Loke's Guild mark XD And this is it for the 2015 Lories week. I do hope everyone who enjoyed this joins us next year!**


End file.
